The crime of Life and Plants
by Dr. Lizard Bugg
Summary: Liquidator's birhtday is coming up, and Bushroot doesn't known WHAT to get for him. When a opportunity comes up and everything seems fine, will it stay that way or will life's cruelty destroy the birthday boy?


"The crime of Life and Plants"

*Too many adventures, I know. But _ this_ one is a truthful lesson, folks. You'll understand in time. Enjoy^^*

* * *

><p>Thunder tore through the dark clouds. Shadows covered the greenhouse glass, bushes and trees whispering joyfully at the rythmic rain that poured down. Wind howled outside regaining its territory of nature as it satified a certain master of all plants.<p>

A tall figure stood in the midst of his greenhouse. Shuffling his root-feet on the muddyground, extending his arms to command his plants of order. A clumsy flytrap came stumbling out from under a lab table and bounded up to the mutant-plant duck. Ready for his master's order. Bushroot shushed his childrens whispers so he could begin speaking. He wanted everyones attention.

"Alright, my children," he spoke. "It's Liquidator's birthday tommorrow and I need your help of deciding on what to get him." Tensing up a bit as all words were spoken at once.

Indeed it was July 16 tommorrow, Licky's birthday. For days Bushroot has been trying to come up with a plan for his liquid-friend. More than a friend really. Several months ago, him and Liquidator confessed there feelings for each other. It was ackward for him at first, keeping it a secret from there now ex-boss, Negaduck. And that the botanist has never been with ANYONE before, it was pretty unsual for awhile but Liquidator showed the mutant-duck more about relationships and what love was.

Bushroot sighed at the memories. '_Wha-!_' He shook away the thought. '_There's no time for that!_ _I have to forcus!_'

Turning his attention back to his plants he heard some ideas that could be useful.

'_Master, take him out to diner!_' Suggested a rosebush.

'_Or steal him a new tub!_' Cried a tulip.

'_Impress him by taking over the city!_'

Bushroot was impressed from his children. There were good ideas but what would Licky EAT if they went out? He already stole himself a jacuzzi, and he would probably feel betrayed if Bushroot took over the city without him. Bushroot started getting a headache.

"Nice suggestions, my dears. But we gotta think outside the box," he rubbed his chin with a leafy hand. Thinking beyond his ingenius brain could manage. His plants thoughts continued to go threw him, wishing that he couldn't hear there thoughts all the time.

'_How about a wig?_' Came a voice.

Astonishment soficated Bushroot. _A wig!_ He turned to a large willow tree that sat between some apple tree's, they were planted close to the entrance of his greenhouse.

He walked up to the dark tree, hugging it tightly. "Prudence! Your a genius!" He praised, receiving some negative protests from the others. "Oh, stop. Your ALL my geniuses," he smiled.

A wig was perfect! He remembered not to long ago, he and Licky were having regular talk then he mentioned that before his mutation at the water bottle factory with Darkwing Duck and his clueless sidekick. It sounded painful to Bushroot, remembering his mutation incident, it probably wasn't as diffucult as his. But the thing was that he recalled the liquid-villian saying:

'I wish I still had my hair. That was my favorite thing about being normal was my thick hair... Even if it was liquid too, I wouldn't care...'

_He sounded so sad..._

Inhaling some confidence, he made his way to another side of the large greenhouse. He was determined to get this present for his love. But first he needed to find out WHERE to get a nice good wig. Stepping in a small closet like room, his lab computer rested in the corner. It wasn't anything fancy, just something that came with his greenhouse when he bought the large building.

Programing it on, he motioned for Spike, his pet flytrap dog (?) to come forth. Giving a 'yip' he tumbled to his master, tripping over his leafy legs at ever step.

Bushroot rolled his eyes. "Spike, I need you to keep watch in case Lick- Liquidator," he corrected. "Comes by and spoils everything. You understand?" Spike nodded vigorously. "Good, now go!" He flicked his hand for privacy.

As Spike ran out of the room, Bushroot went on with his search online. He went to 'CraigLists' scrooling under "Fine wigs". The botanist didn't use the internets help unless it was an emergency or he knew that going outside was close to getting himself killed from anything moving! He remembered the christmas incident that happened last year. It was caotic and Bushroot tried ruining christmas by having his trees destroy the mall and taking away everyones presents. It was the best riot he ever caused until that annoying Darkwing Duck came and ruined his perfect plan!

_'Stupid purple moron!'_ He grumbled.

A hundred listings were installed for "Fine wigs". Blue, green, pink, brown, wigs were all over! Bushroot was surprised on how many people didn't have hair. Of course, he was one of those folks. Before his mutation, poor Bushy was balder than a babies bottom. He developed a short hair-loss from his families genes, making him bald by the age of-hohjicdx!

When he became a mutant plant duck, he grew purple foliages to cover his non-existing hair. They were leaves which was interesting to Bushy. His 'hair' was also surprisingly soft and wavy... Just like his old hair before it 'rubbed off'.

The mutant duck scanned through the whole listing and so far... He found nothing. There was some snazzy wigs for both male and females. Even the clown wigs were perped colorfully. '_Hm. I'll_ _have to tell __Quackerjack about this._' Every color except black.

_But why not black?_ Bushroot recalled seeing a picture of Liquidator in the newspaper before his mutation. He was tall, slender long face, wore a high-price suit and had smooth thick black hair. It was exceptionality good-looking hair and it fit him perfectly.

Like a puzzle piece, it would connect and a masterpiece was born.

'Wait!' Clicking his mouse a listing on the screen appeared. It covered the whole screen and it showed a fancy, brand-new looking black wig. Reading the colomns, Bushroot's spine started to tingle in excitement. Finally! He gets to impress Licky with something he was good at; Technology.

'... It's here in St. Canard!' He read some more. "... And there address is near our old hideout!' Bushroot squeeled in excitement as he wrote down the address.

_This is so swee-_

"Reggie? You here?" Cried a voice.

Panick shot through the botanist like lightning. Sending a quick message to the owner, he logged off and shoved the address in a desk drawer. Straighting himself up, he walked out of the room, closing the door as quielty as he could manage. Happiness still pierced him as he tried to hide it, especially since he had company.

"Reggie!" The voice cried again. This time sounding concerned.

"I'm here, Licky!" Bushroot responded, quicking his pace.

Making his way in the room there stood a tall, liquid-canine who was next to some blossom tree's, they both smiled when they turned face to face. The liquid-villian made his way over to the botanist, pulling them into a hug. Bushroot blushed.

"Customers were starting to get concerned about there favorite employee," he spoke. Trailing his hands tighter against the sensitive plant skin, the cool water made Bushroot shiver pleasurably.

"Licky, you worry to much." Bushroot teased. Pressing his hands into the liquid form as he took in Liquidator started kissing Bushroot's neck.

"Are you lost? Can't find your loved ones? Then look no further! The Liquidator is here to solve your problems!" He added, seductively. "Guaranteed to decrease stress relief for a limited time only." Rubbing his liquid hands around the plant-figure.

Bushroot smiled. Licky's speeches always made him happy. They were annoying from time to time, but whenever he spoke, Bushroot felt safe and secured of his warm-liquid.

Liquidator placed him on the ground, never slowing down his kissing. "Woof," he joked.

Bushroot moaned. "Li-Licky..."

The liquid-dog smirked. "Don't mind if I do 'licky'." He trailed a tongue over the tender green skin, bringing it down to the chest. Liquidator took in every moan and gasp he could hear.

"Licky... Your birthdays tomorrow. Can't it wait till then?" Bushroot asked, adding. "I'm tired."

His ears perked. "But, customers get a early birthday present from there loved ones, unless..." He grinned. "You have another present to replace until tommorrow?"

Bushroot looked panicked. Shaking his head. "N-No! Lets just..." He hestitated. "Lets just open the present you have _now_ and wait for the other one tommorrow." Bushroot smoothed. He wasn't in the mood for sex, but he didn't want Liquidator to know about his present and the fact that he didn't have it yet! He'll have to wait till in the morning he had to get it.

"Well, then," Liquidator's eyes full of pure lust. Positioning himself between Bushroot's woody legs. "Would you mind if I opened my present now?" He slithered, trailing his tongue in Bushroot's mouth.

"Yes-Yes!" Bushroot muttered. His eyes half shut in pleasure, trying to compete with the horny liquid-dog.

It then began, as everything else was no-existing to them.

* * *

><p>*I promise I won't do anymore lame endings^^' Sorry. Though,I thank you if you <em>did<em> like it.

I do have to say that there won't be any more fluff in later chapters. Just blood and other violence X) Thank you! Oh, and please review!*


End file.
